The present invention relates to a mower, and particularly, to a reel mower. More particularly, the present invention relates to a reel bearing system for a reel mower.
Reel mowers are well known as an effective tool for cutting grass. A reel mower uses a rotational reel of radially and helically extending blades to direct grass to a cutting blade located on a lower portion of the reel mower. As the blades pass over the cutting blade, grass is severed between the reel blades and the cutting blade. The rotating motion of the reel relative to the frame is supported by a bearing system on each side of the mower, the bearing system being adapted for rapid rotational movement while providing for years of service.
According to an illustrative embodiment, a bearing system for a reel mower comprises a spring tending to bias a plurality of ball bearings toward a cone that is fixedly mounted on a reel shaft. The spring is positioned directly adjacent to and positioned within a bearing cup, and applies spring loaded pressure on ball bearings that are disposed between the spring and the fixed cone. In one embodiment, a washer is provided between the spring and the ball bearings. Illustratively, the cone can be designed to have a simple conical construction, and used in combination with another washer fixed on the reel shaft, the fixed washer providing a dust cover for the bearing system.
In an illustrative embodiment, a reel mower comprises a frame, a reel having a shaft with opposite ends, and a bearing system disposed between at least one end of the shaft and the frame. The bearing system includes a cone fixedly mounted on the shaft and a bearing cup fixed to the frame and opening toward the cone. The cone and the bearing cup are concentric, and the cone illustratively has a tapered surface facing the bearing cup. The bearing system further includes a plurality of ball bearings in contact with the tapered surface and the cup.
The bearing cup comprises an end wall and a cylindrical side wall, and the plurality of ball bearings is disposed for contact with the cylindrical side wall. The bearing system further comprises a biasing element, or spring, disposed between the bearing cup end wall and the plurality of ball bearings. In one embodiment, the biasing element has a smooth surface configured to contact the plurality of ball bearings. In another embodiment, a washer is disposed between the biasing element and the plurality of ball bearings to provide a smooth surface.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.